


作家山田

by nekopp



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopp/pseuds/nekopp





	1. Chapter 1

山田是个潦倒的作家。是夏天，外面炙热的阳光和蝉鸣混在一起，房间里的门都大大开着，却没有被期待的穿堂风通过。缩在条纹夏季和服里山田，窝在房间的一角，把头发揉的乱糟糟，对着满桌纸团下的稿纸苦思冬天的景象。  
他在这样聒噪的蝉鸣下实在写不出什么唯美的落雪冬景，但是不写下一餐的饭钱又没了着落，他在不想饿肚子的忧愁下，继续强迫自己思索文字来描写冬天，可是越被逼迫那些难以捉摸的文字越难浮现，他汗湿的手掌洇湿了一张又一张空白的稿纸，于是这些微潮且局部发皱的纸张就被无情的作家先生揉成了纸团。山田在吃饭费用的事情上很迫切，但是却丝毫没有浪费稿纸钱的自觉。  
正当他陷在这种无意义的艰苦死循环中时，绫野拎着一小包和果子登门拜访，将他解救出来。正值晌午，身材纤细瘦削的绫野一路走来满头满身都是汗，他躲进山田房子的屋檐下，然后十分自然的脱掉木屐走进山田门扇大开的房间。他自顾自在房间中间盘腿坐下，一边拆手上的和果子一边问道：“要不要吃葛樱。”山田自然是要吃的，他之所以这么迫切的担忧下顿的饭钱，就是因为中午现在的这顿他已经没了着落。他立刻丢下什么劳什子的冬景，啪嗒啪嗒的赤着脚踏着榻榻米走过来，也盘腿坐下，非常自然的捻了一块葛饼就吃了下去。冰凉的和果子十分恰好的安慰了一点山田饥饿的肠胃和燥热的心情，绫野也取了一块咬了半口，似笑非笑的看着山田飞快的把那一小包的几个和果子吃掉。  
吃完了所有，山田开始打绫野手上那剩下的半个葛饼的主意，他绝不直说来索要，只是从蓬松的黑发额发下抬起眼来，像是无意又像是刻意的向上瞟着，绫野从善如流，把自己手里捏的微微变形的半个和果子，递给了山田。  
绫野是春画师。他比起山田来富裕不到哪里去，却意外的有些门路，时不时可以搞到些点心或者小玩意儿，于是他便常常披了宽大的和服，晃荡着细瘦的手臂，来拜访常常断食的潦倒山田。山田曾看过他作画时的样子，看他用纤细修长的手指捻着笔杆，一笔笔描着下流艳糜的图画，侧脸安静又专注。山田看了没太久，毕竟半成品的春画不太有趣也不甚刺激，他侧卧着旁观，不知不觉就睡着了。绫野也不用这件事来质问他，只是半开玩笑的要用旁观他写作来交换，山田却死死不肯松口，有点耍赖的流氓意味，绝不答应给绫野看到自己写作时候的样子。  
山田吃了一点不顶饱的和果子，反而更加的饥饿起来，他索性往榻榻米上一躺，翻一个身，决定用睡午觉来捱过这段饥饿感。绫野见状，自觉的收拾了东西，起身要走，离开前，他轻轻在山田背后驻足俯身，探出一只手，拂过山田假寐的眼皮和前发下蓄着薄汗的额头，然后直起身，转头离开了。  
山田在夏天烦腻的燥热里，饿着肚子，枕着手臂睡着了。他睡的并不安稳，恍恍惚惚间做了很多杂乱的梦，一个接一个，毫无逻辑，却朦胧间可以看出是小时候的事情。那是裹在锦衣里的黑暗的日子，却有着最好的吃穿用度，是山田这一生里看似最光鲜舒适的生活。他是漂亮的孩子，有着相称的漂亮的生活，但背后却是绝对上不得台面见不得光的丑恶。  
虽然睡的不稳，却睡够了长足的时间。山田一觉醒来，天边已经染了暮色，他在空荡荡的榻榻米上翻了几个身，饥饿的感觉又涌了上来，隐隐令他作呕。他干脆爬起来，彻底的丢下了未曾开头的文章，草草掩上了房门，趿着木屐就去寻绫野了。  
去绫野家的路山田熟门熟路，今晚他不打算再回家，他没有灯火钱来照亮夜间的一切玩乐，只能睡觉。但是刚睡过整个下午，夜晚里断然难以入睡的，长夜漫漫且无聊，不如去绫野家来打发时间，顺便可以蹭一餐晚饭。  
山田算盘打的很好，心情也不错，即使是大大咧咧的推开绫野家门后，看到了骑在绫野身上的半裸女人，他也没用任何不快。他对那游女白花花的肉体全无兴趣，像是瞟过一块木头一样掠过目光，然后自顾自的向绫野家里深处的厨房走去。  
“刚，有没有什么吃的。”山田在厨房里边翻找边问。  
“没有了，我刚吃过饭了。”绫野在外间高声回应道。  
等山田从厨房里一无所获的出来时，刚刚那个游女已经不见了，除了空气里还残留着一些脂粉的香气，全无痕迹表明那个游女曾经到来。绫野见他出来，从坐垫上起身，问他：“要吃饭吗，我带你去吃。”  
山田点点头，要求道：“我要吃拉面天妇罗。”  
吃过了饭的绫野便再一次带他出去用餐，单点了最大碗的拉面给他，上面铺了两片厚厚的叉烧和一排天妇罗虾。山田先吃面，他很中意这家拉面屋的汤底和面条，先吃完一碗，要再加一份面吃过一半之后，他才会开始吃其他的配菜。肚子里有了东西垫底，他就又开始挑剔起来，天妇罗的面衣他要剥掉，只吃里面鲜嫩的虾肉，叉烧他从来不吃，除非饿极。这家拉面屋的叉烧他总嫌弃有猪肉的腥臭气，即使分量很足品相也良好，他也极少真正入口。他慢慢的挑着吃天妇罗里的虾肉，绫野就一直在旁边等他，也不和他搭话打搅他进餐，晃着扇子和拉面屋老板慢悠悠的聊天，在山田最终剩下了被吃的零零落落的天妇罗面衣和叉烧之后，他付过钱，带着这个潦倒的作家回家了。  
用过晚餐，天已经完全黑了下来，绫野点亮了灯火，转头看向山田。这个满脸胡茬的男人，夏季和服随意的敞着前襟，露出乱糟糟有点过于浓密的胸毛，嘴唇上还留着豚骨拉面的味道，他凑上来亲吻绫野时，绫野顺利的勃起了。他们对之后要发生的事情心知肚明，轻车熟路，绫野有点急切的解开山田的兜裆布，手掌贴着山田赤裸的皮肤抚摸，半是着迷半是情欲。山田懒懒的回应着绫野索求亲吻的舌，晃着下身，很熟稔的用半勃的性器隔着衣料去蹭绫野的。山田的面孔上半被头发掩着，下半张脸又满是胡茬，他在灯火的映照下，垂着眼，骑在绫野的身上，和刚来过游女的姿势一致，他的眼睛都被过长过密的睫毛遮了一半，绫野拥着他，反而看不清他。  
绫野一时间失去了所有的游刃有余和冷静，他剥掉山田那件早不成样子的和服，俯身将这个男人放倒在地，然后将自己的性器慢慢插入进去。绫野很喜欢和女人玩乐，混在脂粉中的日子绝不算短，他喜爱又节制的沉迷于鱼水之欢的愉快中，以至于都愿意用画笔来描绘那些图景。但是他却永远无法在山田面前拥有自持力。  
他轻易为他勃起，为他失控，最终为他沉溺。  
然后再也无法逃开。

那晚山田同他所预想的一样，没有回家，他在激烈的情事之后顺利的又疲累起来，顺理成章的睡在绫野最好最软的床褥上，再一次陷入了梦乡。这一次，他没有再做奇怪的梦，虽然贴在身边的绫野热的令他不适，反复翻身，但是他始终未曾醒来。


	2. Chapter 2

绫野做春画师，一半是出于兴趣，一半是为了山田。  
他认识山田的日子够长，知道想要真正的接近这个人，就要抛弃掉一些东西，正好，这些东西对绫野来说，也不是很必要。他脱离了家族，卸下华服和头衔，搬到和山田家距离两条街的一栋房子里居住下来，他思考过了谋生的手段，最终觉得，画春画自己还是蛮中意的。于是绫野就这样，成为了和山田隔着两条街的春画师邻居。  
绫野关于山田的记忆有8年的中断。在再次相会前，绫野见过的，只是那个半青涩的少年山田，头发半长，脸颊光洁，五官秀丽宛如少女。他那时最后一次见到山田，是在又一次无聊时登门拜访小栗家的宅邸。绫野家和小栗家是世交，年龄相近的两人关系也很好，他出入的频繁，以至于特意走正门都显得礼节繁琐。于是由后门直接踏入庭院的绫野，就看到了在望着远处发呆的少年山田。  
那一面之后，山田就从小栗家消失了，直至八年后，绫野和街上一个满面胡茬叼着香烟的男人擦肩而过，他走出两步，才后知后觉的转身，看着那个人头也不回的背影，他提步跟了上去。  
关于这八年间发生了什么，山田不提，绫野也不会问。在情事结束之后，山田偶尔会不那么急着入睡休息，他会披着衣服坐着抽烟，望着窗户，或者望着门，望着东西南北任何一个方向，即使门窗那时是关着的，即使目力所及只有墙壁。他的面孔在烟雾缭绕中被微微的模糊，眼睛看着绝不遥远的近处，却好像在眺望着很远的另一方。绫野很聪明，很有手段，他可以处理好很多棘手的事，但是他对这样的山田束手无策。明明刚刚那样亲密的做爱过，身体里甚至还留着自己的精液，可是绫野却不敢和这时的山田说话，更不要提去触碰他。绫野束手无策，唯一可以做的，只有打开门窗。远望天空或街景，看起来会比眺望一块平淡的木板要好得多。

做爱做过了，吃饭吃饱了，觉也睡足了。山田在上午醒来时，屋主已然不在，他自顾自穿好衣服和裆布，像来时一样，趿着木屐回去了。他咔咔的推开自己房子的门扇，又一次的缩回书案前，继续苦思自己的新文章。这一次他决定抛弃在夏天里写冬景的想法，转而写点其他的东西。他把书桌上推积的废纸团拨到一边，捏了笔写道：  
“哥哥「我不饿的，你快吃。」正说着，哥哥的肚子又发出了咕~的一声……”

山田写出来的东西，有八成的几率会被退稿，他就靠那两成通过后的稿费来维生。不过两成的稿费也不可能养活的了他，于是邻居绫野的热心帮助就变得很必要了。山田从不主动索取，一切似乎都理所当然，顺理成章，一周有4餐都是绫野来付账。而会来拜访他这间没什么家具的房子的人，不止有绫野一个。山田写稿悉悉索索写到快结尾，想趁着天色暗下去之前写完这一篇文章，然后早早睡觉，明天起来看能不能换来点餐食费，结果有人偏偏在这个时候来登门，踏着院落里杂草的脚步声一步步靠近，逼的他立刻停下笔来，没好气的揉了揉杂乱的发，抬头看是谁挑这个时候来烦他。  
来的人是小栗。他倚在山田家大开的门框上，背后的将落完的夕阳，他个子很高，完全挡掉了山田刚刚还企图抓住的一点光线，投下的阴影将山田整个都笼在其中。  
“你又来了啊，旬君。”山田一边带着抱怨说着，一边从书案前站起。小栗也不脱鞋，穿着军靴就踩上了山田家里的榻榻米，自顾自的走进来，顺手把门掩上，把最后的一点霞光关在门外。山田十分的不满，他立刻大声抱怨起来：“你怎么又不脱鞋！”小栗对他的抗议无动于衷，迈开长腿一步就凑到了山田的面前，他一把搂住了身形稍小的山田，哼哼唧唧的把头埋在山田的脖颈处磨蹭，含混不清的说：“军靴太难脱了。”山田不耐烦的想要推开他，想到完了又要打扫就更加生气，虽然打扫通常不由他来做。小栗看出了他的不耐，顺势乖乖放开了手，但是依旧没有把鞋子脱掉。山田摆脱了他，就赤着脚啪嗒啪嗒的往卧房里走，也再懒得去搭理跟在身后的小栗，兀自取了棉被出来铺床。小栗看着他铺完床，也不等山田把折着的被角摊平，就直接从背后扑上去，色情又有力的隔着山田薄薄的衣料，揉搓他的身体。山田从他一露脸就知道他是来做什么的，为了防止自己总被摁在榻榻米上被操的浑身酸痛，他习惯了提前铺好床褥。  
小栗对他一直怀有一种异样的恼怒，这种怒气在他们刚开始性爱关系的时候，尤其明显。那时的小栗刚从战场上归来，带回了伤疤，荣誉和军衔，周身弥漫着洗不去的枪炮火药气和淡淡的血腥味，这样的小栗带着怒火抱了山田一次又一次，钳着他的身体，深深的将自己的性器嵌入山田的体内，然后在泄欲之后，就丢下满身淤青的山田离去了。山田对这种粗暴的性事并不恼火，也不抗拒，他只是很厌倦于事后几天都难以消退的不适感。所以他也从不拒绝这样的小栗和他的怒气，不管这个男人是以怎样的心情或力度插入他，他都会诚实地为之勃起。在他们又一次单方面施暴一样的性爱中，小栗望着他的脸，露出了自己都不自知的脆弱神情。这个男人无自觉又无声的请求山田亲吻他，山田不拒绝小栗，他接受了这请求，垂头对小栗微张的唇，落下一个亲吻。自那个吻之后，小栗对待他就不再那么粗暴了，虽然也算不上是温柔，但是山田对此并没有什么意见。  
此时的小栗，一边抚摸一边剥掉了山田身上的那点衣料，天色已经暗了下来，一贫如洗的山田家里并不点灯，于是在黑暗的微弱视野里，小栗摸索着探到了山田已经赤裸的下身，抚弄起来他还萎靡的性器。山田的性器在小栗的掌中，像一只幼雀，小栗的手掌满是枪茧，他用自己生着坚硬肉壳的手，爱抚着这只小雀，在黑暗中如愿听到了山田克制的呜咽。他摸够了前面，转而伸手去探山田的后穴。这里昨晚才刚刚被好好的使用过，此时非常顺利的吞下了小栗的指头，接着这里又没什么障碍的吞进了小栗的龟头。山田衣服被剥的零乱，躺在未铺平的被褥上，被小栗正面摁住插入。山田的内里柔软又火热，温顺的含下了小栗的性器。小栗一身军服整齐，只解开了裤子，军靴都还穿着，半跪在地上，奸淫着身下衣衫不整的作家。山田不为小栗穿着鞋和自己做爱生气，他只为小栗穿着鞋入室生气，此时他被顶弄的几乎要神志不清，却仍要在喘息的间隙里出声提醒到：“不要踩到被子。”小栗知晓他的脾性，虽然有一点被纵容的胡闹，却知道有些底线碰不得。这乱糟糟又颓废的作家浑身软绵绵，在性事上似乎来者不拒，即使之前被小栗任性又粗暴的对待过，却依旧乖乖的铺好床来和他做爱。为了这点纵容，小栗乖巧一点不让鞋子蹭到被子，也没有什么难的。于是他把陷在床铺间的山田抱起来，盘着腿让作家先生坐在他胯间，提着他的腰胯在自己身上的摆动。山田写了一天的文稿，此时还要骑男人，对这样的姿势感到乏累的不行，可是性交的快感却又催着他本能的晃动起腰肢，他在半是困倦半是情迷的混乱中，小声哼哼着，抬手搂住了小栗的脖颈，头倚着他的肩膀，呜呜咽咽的做，最后终于等到了小栗射精，在被灌了满屁股的精液的同时，也顺畅的射了精，然后就势枕着小栗的肩头，睡着了。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

小栗来找山田只为做爱，所以他从不久留，做完就走。在把湿漉漉的性器从山田的屁股里拔出来之后，小心的把熟睡的山田放进床铺里，为他盖好被子。小栗踩着军靴，放轻脚步从房里走出。他每次的飞快离去，有一点逃跑的意味，好像多留久一点，心底里那些用怒火来伪饰的东西就会溢出。

山田第二天醒来，满身都是挥不去的疲累，他从被褥里爬出来，只觉得肚子里空得很。饥饿令他想起了自己昨天将完的文稿，于是他草草穿好了衣服，回到书案前坐下，他看着昨天断的突兀的文章，思索了半天，也回忆不起来昨天的自己当时是想怎样接续下去的。他反复又读了几遍，被肚子里咕咕的声音消磨掉了耐心，干脆拾起笔来画了一个句号，就当做结尾了。山田理了理文稿前面的纸页，把它们拢在一起，卷成一卷，握在手里就起身出门去了。  
编辑部在东边，但是他出门则向西走去。经过两条街，来到了绫野的家。绫野坐在庭院前的走廊上，大早上就在惬意的喝酒。山田啪的把稿纸往绫野身边一丢，也不坐下，自觉的取了托盘里搁着的倒扣的酒杯，给自己斟了一杯，一饮而尽。酒是好酒，山田满是胡须的面孔上绽出了愉悦的神情。绫野则放下了酒杯，伸手将山田的稿纸够来看，翻阅了起来。山田由他去看，喝完一杯，也放下酒杯，走进绫野的房子，熟门熟路的要去浴室里洗澡。  
等他洗完出来，绫野也正好读完了他的文稿。面容俊秀的春画师转过凤眼来看山田，冲他晃了晃酒瓶，示意为他还留了些。山田头发还在湿哒哒的滴水，他在绫野身边坐下，取了刚刚用过了酒杯，自斟自饮起来。绫野看过一遍，又返回去从头翻看起来，山田有点遗憾的咂咂嘴，没有下酒菜嘴巴里有点空落落，他向绫野问道：“如何？”  
“嗯。”绫野应道，听不出是肯定还是否定，但是山田对单这一句应答就感到满足，不再要求其他，而绫野也不会再多说其他。就着这半壶酒，春画师和作家琐琐碎碎的聊天，酒喝完了，山田头发也干了大半，他站起身，取了稿纸便离开了。

山田坐在编辑的对面，百无聊赖的等待对方读完他的手稿，他也不知道自己这次的文章会不会被采用，只是觉得肚子里空的厉害，迫切的需要一笔钱往里面填点东西。一大早起来空着肚子就喝了半晌的酒，此时山田坐在编辑部的椅子上觉得有点晕乎乎的，接着混沌微弱的酒意，他开始胡思乱想起来，想着自己待会如果拿到了稿费，这样晕晕的走出去，怕不是会迎面被奔驰的马车撞死。他又想，自己刚到手的稿费，多半会随自己甩出去的身体一起散落满地，那些叮叮当当的钱币就算全部铺开也占不了多少地方，四散出去落下，大概很难被人发觉，原来这个被车撞的倒霉家伙身上还带了钱——这样的想的人该是不会有了。他正想完了钱的事，刚要考虑自己肚子还空着就横死路边的惨状，对面的编辑突然的发声打断了思路。  
“山田先生。”编辑唤道，“我看了您这次的文章……”说着他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜：“我觉得这篇文章非常不错，尤其是结尾，戛然而止，让人意犹未尽，回味无穷，实在是非常有新意又出彩呢。”  
山田听到他这样夸赞忍不住笑了起来，编辑只当他是被夸奖感到开心，并没有多在意，继续说道：“如果没有什么别的事，您就可以去领一下这次的稿费了。”  
于是山田就靠着随便结尾的文章拿到了不常可以得到的稿费。他掂着那一点绝不算多的钱，顺利安全的通过了编辑部前面那条道路，平安无事的活了下来。夏天临近正午的太阳耀眼的过了头，作家先生山田在街道上眯起了眼，走进了常去的店，叫了一碗猪排饭来吃。  
吃完去修一下胡子吧。钱包微微鼓起来的，从妄想的灾难中存活下来的山田孝之想。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

修过了胡子和头发，焕然一新的山田从理发店里走出，在盛夏里除去这么一层体毛在脸部的覆盖让他觉得凉爽不少。他心情确实不错，然后又惦记起来早上在绫野那里喝到的好酒，于是踩着木屐又往绫野家里走去。  
绫野家里没有人在，这间房子如果没有绫野，就只是一座普通没什么特点的民宅而已。绫野在这里并没有放多少东西，除了基本的起居用具，就是必要的作画工具。山田来的频繁，对绫野这里了如指掌，从正门进来见门掩着，就自发的绕到院子后面从后门进了屋子。做了小偷的作家先生在绫野家里翻了几处，都没有发现有什么酒存放，便觉十分失望起来。他站在空荡荡的房间里，地上摊着绫野画到一半的作品，山田赤脚站在那副画旁边，隔着掩着的门看透进来的下午时分的夏天的阳光，他看了一会，抬脚绕开地上的画，从后门离开了。走之前，他顺手拿了几本绫野放在这里的杂志，打算拿回去读读看，来打发时间。  
他慢悠悠的走回家，就着阳光读了几页小说，读来读去只觉得狗屁不通莫名其妙，干脆哗啦啦的翻到篇末，去读结尾。结果他看到了附在结尾的编辑评语和读者来信，通篇都是褒奖，山田看那些华丽的褒义词，觉得哪个都和自己刚前面看到的文章不符。他索性把这破书丢到一边，纸页又翻回了封面，杂志名是《文学世界》。山田被这通篇胡言乱语的文章搞得心烦意乱，又想起来自己未喝到的酒，更烦躁起来。他在地板上无所事事的翻了几个身，最后啪的起身，把那几本杂志拿起来，打算再去一趟绫野家，把这些破纸还给他，然后再要求他为狗屁文章赔自己一顿酒喝。  
山田算盘打得很响，木屐叭叭走起来也很响，结果他一转弯，就远远的看到了绫野家依旧掩着的房门。再走了一次后门的山田，随手把杂志搁在了屋内，他低头看地上那副没有变动过的半成品春画，上面算完成的只有半个裸女，丰满的乳房袒露着。山田看了一会，干脆蹲下身来仔细打量画上的色彩，此时已接近黄昏，天色渐暗，被门扇掩了的阳光并没有照亮这幅画太多，这样看起来，这个裸女的乳头颜色都发暗。山田对画上裸女的兴趣没能持续太久，就再一次站起身来，他心里闪过一瞬想要留在这里等待的绫野回来的念头，毕竟这个人每次长久的离开后总是会有好东西带回来。但是这样的想法也只有一瞬而已，这样像个随便的女人一样苦苦等待的事情，山田做不来，也不愿做。  
他最终还是离开了绫野的房子，在回家之前去买了一碗拉面吃。

不得不说，人们的追捧和迷恋往往都来的莫名其妙又荒诞可笑。  
在刚唾弃过《文学世界》上面的狗屎文章之后，这家杂志就向山田伸来了橄榄枝。他们的编辑看了刚发售的杂志上刊载的山田的新作，被他这样出其不意的结尾和前面天马行空的展开打动，觉得实在是优秀人才，值得发掘。山田一听他们的杂志名就表露出了拒意，但是他还未来得及正式的拒绝，担当自己的眼镜编辑就匆匆来登门。他说话时的样子仿佛身后有一万只恶狗在赶，山田只觉得他的样子滑稽，也没留心去听对方在语无伦次的说什么，只是最后才听进去一句说：“……今后也请多多关照。”山田对这样的客套话嗯嗯的应着，也说道：“请多关照。”然后他就看那位编辑稍微冷静了一些下来，向他深深鞠躬以后，又说了一大通感谢的话，然后说择日再登门拜访。山田这才觉得有点不对，刚想问择日来拜访要做什么，那位编辑又像被一百个债主催债一样摆着手臂快步离开了。  
于是在某一天，正当山田因为花光了那点稿费，刚开始构思新作的时候，就听到自己房门外又传来了脚步声。来的人还不止一个，一前一后，一个熟悉一个陌生。山田搁下笔再抬头，就看到了戴着眼镜的编辑和小栗同时出现在了眼前。山田很想问编辑这一次再来是为了什么，结果小栗本人好像比他更关心这件事，明明也是来客，反而率先对另一个人发问。  
“你来这里做什么？”小栗今天没有穿军服，这样的夏天整体裹着军服实在是受罪，他只穿了一件纯色的浴衣就出门了。编辑虽然不清楚发问的这个人是谁，但是也看得出对方衣料精致，气质不凡，身材高大，便乖乖的回答，说是来做山田老师的采访取材。小栗一听立刻失笑起来，他故意又把“山田老师”这个称呼又讲一遍，山田坐在屋里脸都黑了。正当他就这件采访的事要来询问编辑，早已施施然在山田家外廊上坐下的小栗又抢他一步开了口，那编辑便又一五一十的讲了。  
从山田的一篇佳作突然走红，到两家杂志社开始争夺山田的下一次文稿归属，再到最后杂志社这边决定率先刊载山田的个人访谈来争夺眼球。山田这才意识到自己当初无意间答应了什么，他从书案后面走出来，在小栗旁边盘腿坐下，很认真对依旧站在大太阳下面的编辑问道：“采访有稿费拿吗？”编辑立刻点头，表示不但有，还绝不会少。突然来了这么一个看起来十分不好惹又说话很有分量的陌生人，编辑本就心里没数的很，现在山田这么一问原本答应好的事，令他更慌张起来，生怕对方因为觉得酬劳太低而变卦，一时间除了拼命点头都不知道该如何是好了。山田见他答应的这么爽快，就放下心来，说有什么采访啊取材啊都尽管来问。可是小栗又有了什么想法，他在编辑终于要踏上山田家的榻榻米时，一把搭住人家的肩膀，状若无意的把编辑拉了下来。他把跌跌撞撞的编辑拖到一边，和他耳语几句，在看到对方一脸诚恳的点头之后，才收回了手臂，放他再回去面对山田。  
编辑依旧站在山田家的屋外，对坐在那里的山田说：“山田老师，我们先去拍照片吧。”

山田刚刚修理过头发和胡子，光洁的额头袒露着，原本都长到脸颊的胡须也只是留下一层薄薄的胡茬。这个样子的山田，太适合拍照片了。  
山田供稿的这家杂志，虽说有心占一波山田的风头，但是却也没打算为他花更多的心思，这次取材也只是纯文字，并没有为他拍照的预算。但是小栗此时却搂着编辑的肩膀，半是亲昵半是威胁，让编辑带山田去拍照，费用就由他来出。编辑不敢违抗他，何况这也是便宜事一桩，编辑就立刻点头应了下来。于是作家先生山田，在难得的脸上毛发稀疏的时刻里，被拉着去拍了照片。期间小栗一直跟随着，围观了整个过程。山田原本懒得去搭理他，可是又被这人高腿长的男人缠得绊脚，又动起火来，嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，然后就彻底无视了小栗，一心去和编辑先生讲话了。堂堂军官被这样冷落也并不生气，反而更加笑嘻嘻的贴上来，等山田拍完照片，又跟随着他再一次回到了家里。  
编辑往返的路上虽然也见缝插针的问了不少话，但是还是想正儿八经的坐下来好好面谈一番，可是这个一直跟着的高大的男人，一把拉着山田的腰带将作家先生提进屋里，然后当着他的面，“砰——”的掩上门。编辑心里无奈又憋屈，原地走了几步，不得不高声向动静不小的屋内喊道：“今天真是承蒙关照，我就不再打扰山田老师了，告辞。”然后他就摇着头离开了，打算去刚刚的照相馆问一问照片的事。然后就被告知，照片是拍了，但是被嘱咐不能被旁人拿去，付钱和下令的那位大人来头很大，不是轻易可以被忤逆的。编辑来来回回跑了一天，照片没有得到，取材也做的马马虎虎乱七八糟，他站在原地，无奈又无力的叹了一口气。心灰意冷的编辑走在回去交差的路上，暗自思索，这次要付给山田的报酬，到底要多少才算合适。  
另一边，被拎着腰带提回屋子里的山田，连话都没来得及和编辑多说一句，就被小栗关起门来折腾。高大的军官压低了声音，喉咙里藏着笑意，贴在他的耳边叫他“山田老师”，同时手也开始不安分的乱摸。山田知道屋外的编辑还候着，不愿开口出声，紧紧抿着嘴，在小栗的怀抱里挣动，两个人在地板上打着滚缠作一团，宽松的夏衣衣襟都大大的敞开了。听到外面的编辑告辞走远时，山田正一个翻身，气喘吁吁的骑坐在小栗身上，小栗听到外面的动静之后，猛的出手，把山田的半开的衣服彻底剥了下来，露出了他完全赤裸的上半身。然后坐起身，托住将要向后跌倒的山田，捧起来山田生着短短胡茬的下巴，亲吻那紧紧抿着的淡色的唇。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

绫野一走，三天后才回来。  
他有点疲惫的回到住所，结果一打开门，就看到山田四仰八叉的躺在房间正中，惬意的坦着肚皮在睡大觉，和服下摆被他蹭的掀起来，露出一截白白的大腿内侧。绫野差点失笑，放轻手脚走进屋里，在山田的身边蹲下，侧头打量起来他的睡脸。微微感受到了动静的山田，睡眠有点不安稳起来，他抬手挠了挠脸颊，翻了一个身，用后脑勺对着兴致满满正要打量他睡颜的绫野。睡梦中的作家先生啪叽了几下嘴唇，然后黏黏糊糊的说起了梦话：“嗯……不吃腿……”绫野终于忍不住“噗—”的笑出声，一边笑一边伸手去烦扰睡梦中的山田，意图唤醒他。  
于是在别人家里睡午觉的山田一醒来，就看了笑眯眯的绫野的脸。胡茬又爬满半张脸的男人哼哼唧唧，把伸进和服的前襟里抓了抓痒痒，有点不情不愿的坐起来，眼睛里还留着些泛着困倦的潮气。他就这样，侧着头，刚醒也不愿意讲话，用半湿的猫眼打量着绫野，眼神询问他在干嘛。  
明明是你擅自睡在我家里，还来问我做什么。绫野心里想着，却一点责怪的心情都没有，反而有种奇异的欣慰感，好像山田是只一直养不熟的野猫，此刻反而守候在家门前等待他归来。  
绫野抬手握住山田还探在和服里的手臂，沿着手臂向里面摸去，抚过山田的手背，直接揉弄起来山田平坦的男人胸部，触感不但没有女人那样的丰腴柔软，而且还满是胸毛，甚至有些扎手。但是绫野却毫不在意，他对山田这样的中意，即使是他满脸满身都覆着阳刚的毛发，绫野也只会觉得喜爱。山田的身体早已熟于和男性做爱，被绫野并无什么技巧的抚弄几下胸脯，胯下就微微硬了起来。  
“要做吗。”山田直接的问道。  
“待会。”绫野回答道。他答完就抽回了手，转而去探山田衣服下的兜裆布。他解山田的兜裆布可以说已是手法熟练，几下就把山田的下身剥了个干净。山田有些不满的哼哼起来，但是也没用抵抗，他含着鼻音嘟嘟囔囔的说：“不是说还不做吗。”绫野此时已整个人坐在了山田分开的腿间，两手握着山田的双腿，打量着身下男人半掩在浴衣下摆里的私处。听到山田说话时，头还半垂着，只是扬起形状漂亮的凤眼回望着，然后轻轻的抿唇笑起来，说：“我确实是过一会才要做。”  
说完，他就真正的低下头去，散着半长头发的脑袋探到那下摆里去，生着薄唇的口含住了山田还萎靡的性器前端。山田确实常与男人做爱，但他却很少被这样的服侍，绫野含进他性器的瞬间他就立刻勃起了，随即腰上一软，本能的想要挣扎起来。绫野撑起手，摁住山田躁动的腰胯，一边把那胀大起来的性器吞的更深了些。山田舒爽的头都后仰起来，被绫野含下身也不是什么讨厌的事，他就干脆放松身体坦率的享受起来，同时也很惬意的喘息着。  
单从外表看，绫野是个看起来很清冷的人，但是说话的语调和声音却又带着不明的暧昧意味，很容易被人以为是在调情。而此时，外貌清秀声调暗甜的男人正满口含着山田的性器，嘴巴里的温度是与他模样似乎不符的火热，是恰到好处的热度，令山田情不自禁的呻吟出声。绫野这幅殷勤低头服侍他人的样子，若是被他平日相好的那几个游女看到，定要忍不住吃些飞醋。虽说妓子无情，可是绫野这种半身浸染了风月脂粉颜色的贵公子，又是这样的好相貌，谁能忍得住一点都不为他动心呢。他看似冷淡却讲话含情，这样的反差也只是显得他更加疏离而薄情，笑容是无懈可击的温暖迷人，可是留在心里的情也是少得可怜。他着（zhuo）着黑衣独来独往，像一只鸦，对一切事物都称不上是有兴趣，仿佛一只真正的飞鸟，俯瞰过整个城市，却只是途经而已。可就是这样的绫野，偏偏对猫一样的山田不同。  
绫野含到途中，被山田赤脚踩着肩膀抵开了身子。绫野嘴角还残留着不明的湿痕，他有点不解，用这样的一张面孔带着疑惑的侧头看向山田。山田反而被他逗笑了，抵在绫野肩头的脚向前伸去，用膝弯勾着绫野的身体示意他靠近，然后捉住凑上来的男人的衣襟，吻住了对方湿润的唇。山田怎么会嫌弃绫野刚刚含过什么，他自己含过更多更脏的东西，现在再来嫌弃自己的下半身实在是有些矫情可笑。他和绫野的唇相触的一刻，绫野就以一种带着滚烫感情的热度回应他，好像山田口里的每一寸都是甜的，而绫野则是一个嗜甜成瘾的人。屋外是烈日当头的炎热夏日午后，屋内两人掩着门，躲在阴凉的室内，带着不可抑制的情欲和相互的欲求接吻，交错的呼吸都是烫人的温度。这样纠缠炽热的吻中，两人不知不觉间剥掉了彼此的衣物，在夏天的大白天赤裸相对，短暂的相互打量过对方的躯体后，又急不可耐的亲吻在一起。

山田觉得绫野是黑白的。  
这个身材纤瘦的男人，五官的排布都是淡淡的墨咸味，散着长发不说话时的样子，像极了古书画帖里的细眼美人。  
山田觉得绫野像岩浆。  
他曾在杂志里读到过，岩浆这种东西，是种地下深处融化的石头组成的液体，高温，缓慢，从坚硬的地里山里淌出。山田读到那一段关于岩浆的说明，莫名的觉得很像绫野。

黑白色的又岩浆的一般的绫野，伏在山田的身上，吮着作家先生的舌，手掌抚过山田的身体，在草草的扩张后，把仰躺在地的山田翻了个身，握着他的腰提起来，含混不清的道一声歉，然后将自己早已勃发的性器慢慢的推入山田的后穴里。虽然想着要正面狠狠的操进去，可是却又在满头满脑的情欲中依旧觉得舍不得。他好像从一进家门，一看到睡在榻榻米上的山田就奇妙的心情变好起来，家里的门在背后一掩，那些依附在他肩头的不快的东西，就被利落的切断隔绝在外。他满心满眼都是这个人，他心里的岩浆沸腾起来，是只为一个人而燃烧的火焰。  
后入的姿势令山田的接受没有那么难受，也顺利的被绫野找到了令山田舒服的那一处，赤身裸体的作家先生跪伏在地，被身后的男人操弄的几乎撑不住身体，额头抵在榻榻米上，宛如求饶一样的快乐声音也被撞的断断续续，呼吸间都是半迷醉的情欲味道。绫野终究是耐不住想要看清他面孔的寂寞，或者是又想再细细的尝一次山田唇舌间的甜味，他将自己的性器拔出，立刻引起了山田不满的哼哼。他俯下身，又再一次将山田翻过身来，结结实实的将身体覆上去，抬手握住山田的下颌，用亲吻封住了山田所有絮絮的不满的抱怨，然后一边有力又缓慢的舔过山田的齿列，一边将自己湿润的性器顶入山田湿软的后穴。那柔软的肠道仿佛还残留着他刚刚性器的形状一样，柔顺乖巧的含下了所有。  
绫野无法形容自己的感觉，他内在好像真的有什么东西融化了，还带着被融化时的滚烫温度，肆无忌惮的在他心上四处乱淌。而他又是一个勇敢的人，不确定的模糊感情也不能令他停下。于是他怀着温暖又滚烫的心情，拥起赤裸的山田，狠狠的贯穿了他，

这毫无征兆就突然开始的激烈情事，持续了近乎半个夏日的漫长下午，直至室外的热度开始消退，他们才终于停了下来。山田早已在最后一次射精后就闭上了眼入睡了，绫野也疲累的几乎睁不开眼，心里想着这么光溜溜的睡在地上怕不是要着凉，可是他在勉强将两人早不知被踹了多远的和服拖过来，给自己和山田盖上以后，就贴着毛茸茸热乎乎的熟睡的作家先生睡着了。

然后夜晚降临了。

 

END


	6. Chapter 6

16岁的时候，山田被那个家族的人们抛弃了。  
他一觉醒来，发现自己只穿着入睡时的一件白单衣，躺在一张单薄的垫子上，身处在不断晃动的马车车厢里。他明白自己的身份，也明白自己的处境，他赤着脚从行进中的马车里爬起来，推开车厢门，向着冲进黑暗的车厢里的刺眼光芒义无反顾的纵身跳起。16岁的少年，跳进那片未知的光明里，完全不知道落地时面对的将会是什么。但是这都不能使他起跳时的双脚失一丝一毫的力气。他跳进光明，跳进自由，也可能跳进死亡，都是对他至今来十余年生活的逃脱。  
待山田的眼睛终于适应了光线时，他才看清自己正从路边跃起，即将落下坠入进下面的山崖。然后重力拽着他飞快的落下，牵着他坠向死亡。

山田当然没有死。此时的他和绫野在前一天胡乱的做爱过后，几乎是毫无遮盖的睡了整整一晚，直到第二天屋外鸟鸣声连成一片，才唤醒了筋疲力尽的两人。所幸这几天是夏季最炎热的几天，他们这样随随便便的睡了一整晚，也没有患上风寒。山田迷迷糊糊的从赤裸的绫野身边爬起，胡乱套上了衣服，也不穿兜裆布也不系腰带，敞着那么一件衣服就走到了屋后去冲凉。他醒的太早，早上负责杂务的女仆还没来烧过水，山田把衣服一甩，丝毫不顾身体健康的泡进了凉水里。他才刚刚湿了身体，绫野就无声的跟了进来，他连衣服都未披，赤条条的晃着晨起半勃的性器，站在了山田面前。胡须满脸的男人用湿漉漉的手掌把额发撸到脑后，仰着头冲绫野伸出舌头张开嘴，像是在等待被喂食糖块，半闭的眼睛里是无声的邀请。而绫野却没有如他所想的那样将自己的性器放入那准备好的口里，虽然他已变得更硬了起来。赤裸的春画师倾下身去吻作家的唇，用自己柔软温热的舌去填满那里的空缺。他一边亲吻着一边抬脚贴近山田的身体，捞起来对方同样半勃的性器，手掌握住两人的性器，缓慢黏腻的摩擦撸动起来。  
以不是情人的关系来讲，山田觉得自己和绫野已经黏了够久，在解决了晨勃以后洗干净身体，理所当然的又被绫野请客吃过了早饭，山田肚子饱饱的归家去了。他为自己换了一件干净浴衣，然后又非常敬业辛勤的在矮桌前坐下，正要提笔，外面就传来了邮递员的呼声。他想不到是谁会有给自己寄件，而每期刊登了他文章的杂志样刊，都是由他去送新稿时顺便取到的，编辑部不会为他多花这份邮费钱。牙齿洁白的邮差站在门口，确认过他的名字后，向他递来一件用油纸包好的物什。  
山田点头和邮差致意过，一边转身往回走，一边拆开了油纸包。里面的包着的东西露了出来，是一本书，山田又往下一撕，封皮上的四个大字就明晃晃的露了出来——《文学世界》。山田看到这封皮简直莫名其妙，两下全部撕破油纸，取了里面的杂志来看，结果一封信件连着杂志一起被带出来。山田丢开杂志，将落在榻榻米上的信封捡起。信封上写着他的名字，他拆开一看，是《文学世界》杂志社寄来的信。里面说感谢山田老师为这次关于他的特别专栏提供了照片素材，杂志才刚刚发售就销量优秀，山田老师这样的美男子又才华横溢，实在是功不可没，为了表达感谢，日后将奉上丰厚的酬劳。  
山田读完信感觉一头雾水，只知道自己有一笔钱可以拿。他把杂志捡起来翻到刊登了自己照片的那一页，那张照片一看就是当时被小栗拖着去拍的，至于为什么没有被刊在自己供稿的杂志社，而是被这家狗屁杂志拿了去，山田懒得去想原由。他又看了看放在自己照片旁的介绍文字，看完更加疑惑不解，这些话是在形容谁？按理来说，附在他照片旁边的应该就是在说他，可是山田字里行间，竖看横看，都没看出这是在对自己做描述。他彻底对这本杂志失去了兴趣，有点烦躁的把那本杂志远远丢开，书啪的一落地，门外就又传来呼唤他名字的声音。  
于是山田老师就又不得不抬起屁股来去看看来客是谁。来人是那天被小栗拽来拽去的担当他的编辑。厚眼镜的编辑挎着一个单肩包，有点拘谨的向山田行过礼，然后讲出一套长长的敬语向山田问候，眼神则是在询问自己可不可以进去谈。上一次来访，他被那个黑衣的男人拎着搅扰，连山田家的榻榻米都没能踏上去，就被关着门无声驱逐离开了。这次他是来向山田支付之前的取材费用的，顺便有一些要事询问，实在不适合在大街上展开这样的对话。但是他又莫名的担心那天那个男人再次跳出来，话也不听的任意妄为，把他又不明不白的驱出山田家家门。幸运的是山田老师非常会读空气，没什么阻碍的就把他请进了房间，编辑先生最终在山田老师家空荡荡的榻榻米上跪坐下来时，甚至有一丝受宠若惊的感觉。编辑清清喉咙，山田老师并没有领会，或者是并不想领会他请求一杯清茶的暗示，编辑识相的不做它想，乖乖的从挎包里掏出一个信封，双手递交给山田老师。  
山田今天先是收到一个给钱通知，然后现在就当即收到了钱，他粗略看了看数目，发现是自己平时稿费的三倍多。既然收了钱，就拿出一点耐心来听听人家讲话吧。眼前的编辑先生满脸都是憋满了话想说的样子，山田放任他开口，然后忍不住又开始惦念另一笔的酬金。他耳边听着编辑先生絮絮不停，心思已经开始飘到拿到这么多钱以后要怎么花销了。  
去看看那个人吧。这个念头突然跳进了他的脑海，这个想法来的这么突然，以至于他把自己都吓了一跳，然后又意识到这个念头的合理，迅速的接受了下来。至此收入的用途已经不需要多思考了，而猛然想起的那个人，不可抑制的把山田拖向了回忆中去。

16岁的山田以为自己跳进的是死亡，但是最终结果告诉他，坠入山崖后的疼痛的黑暗之后，醒来时他已获得了真正的自由。他从马车上毫无征兆的跳出，立刻就裹着白衣消失于山下无尽的树丛之中，所有的人都认为他死了。那个有着枷锁一样的屈辱身份的山田死了，他在一处陌生人的小屋中满身伤痛的醒来时，还不知道自己已经获得了以新的身份活下去的自由。  
本能的，16岁的山田带着戒备企图无声的从床铺上爬起，但是他毕竟还只是个半大的孩子，起身时牵动伤口还是没有忍住呜咽的声音。这点细小的声音引来了似乎一直守候在门外的人，山田刚刚咽下剩余的痛呼，陈旧的拉门就打开了，一张年轻男人的英俊面孔探进来，关切的投来目光，但是又带着微妙的拘谨，没有再进一步探进来身体。刚刚苏醒的山田怀着不信任的戒备望着这个年轻人，可是他身上的伤口都被妥善的包扎过了，多半是来自眼前这个年轻人的帮助。他对自己已在新的身份里重生这件事一无所知，依旧提防着任何一个可能将他抓回过去生活的暗影。而他眼前的这个年轻人，是他唯一可以依靠，且不得不依靠的人，但是他已是一个难以轻易信任别人的男孩，他在这样进退两难的境地里，被自己的被褥困在原地，不知道该是抽脚逃跑，还是乖巧的上去接受帮助。门后的年轻男人似乎看出了少年的困扰，他缩回了脑袋，再一次掩上拉门，山田听到了他脚步声远去的声音。不一会脚步声去而复返，在门后停下。这次对方敲了门，给屋内的少年一个示意，然后轻轻的拉开门，并未露面，只是双手推进来一个托盘，里面是两个腾腾冒着热气的碗。拉门又关上了，脚步声又远去了。  
16岁的山田没有迟疑太久，食物的香气令他后知后觉的开始感到饥饿，肚子催促一般的发出长鸣，赶着他拖着满是伤的身体爬到托盘前，顾不上烫，狼吞虎咽的吃了起来。  
吃着少年落下了泪，实在是好烫，舌头都被烫的发痛，痛得他泪流满面。他一边流着泪吃饭，一边心里想：“好难吃啊。”

16岁时落下山崖的山田少年，被住在山下的年轻男人无意发现，将昏迷中的白衣少年带回家中，妥善仔细的为他疗伤包扎，救回了生死线的少年一命。这个年轻男人疗伤的手法不错，但是他的料理实在是糟糕，接下来的两三年里，山田都在被迫接受来自他料理的每日洗礼。

这个男人叫做玉山铁二。此时的山田坐在编辑的碎碎念里，捏着一点不多的酬金，在思念他。

去看看那个人吧。山田在回忆结束时又一次决定道。


End file.
